Tidur, Tidur Anakku Sayang
by Zhang Fei
Summary: Waktu-waktu terakhir yang dihabiskan Shuuzo bersama Seijuurou dalam ruangan kecil yang menjadi saksi bisu perpisahan keduanya. Papa!Niji and Son!Aka. All readers and siders are welcome


Disclaimer: Kurobasu always belongs to Fujimaki-sensei.

Title: Tidur, Tidur Anakku Sayang

Genre: Family, Angst

Chara: papa!Niji and son!Aka

Rate: K

Summary: Waktu-waktu terakhir yang dihabiskan Shuuzo bersama Seijuurou dalam ruangan kecil yang menjadi saksi bisu perpisahan keduanya.

Warning: disarankan membaca sambil mendengar lagunya untuk hasil maksimal (ga harus kok) dan sedia ember sebelum banjir /eh

.

.

.

All readers and silent readers are welcome here ^^

Happy reading \\(^o^)/

.

.

.

* * *

Pria berambut hitam itu berjalan keluar dari ruangan. Jubah putihnya tampak kusut, sangat bertolak belakang dengan penampilan dokter pada umumnya. Langkahnya diseret menuju lift, walau hatinya tak ingin kembali kesana.

Nijimura Shuuzo depresi berat.

Bunyi _'ting'_ lembut menyapa seiring pintu yang terbuka, dokter muda itu melangkah masuk, dan dengan tangan gemetar, tombol 5 ditekan.

Selagi lift turun, pikiran Shuuzo melayang-layang, dipenuhi sosok mungil bermahkota merah yang manis nan polos serta selalu penuh rasa ingin tahu, sosok malaikat yang selalu menyambutnya sepulang kerja, yang telah mengisi kehidupannya yang hampa ini. Orang yang sangat dicintainya.

Dan karena dia lah, Shuuzo ada disini sekarang.

Shuuzo mengintip ke dalam ruangan melalui kaca kecil pintu, netra kelabunya menatap nanar sosok mungil yang terbaring tak berdaya diantara alat-alat medis yang tak ingin disebutkan satu-persatu. Hatinya terasa dicabik-cabik melihat betapa menderitanya sosok itu. Bagaimana dirinya bisa kecolongan seperti ini? Bagaimana dokter hebat sepertinya bisa melewatkan gejala-gejala yang ada?

Tiga hari yang lalu, Seijuurou pulang dalam keadaan lemas. Tubuhnya panas dan menggigil. Suhunya mencapai 38 derajat celcius ketika Shuuzo mengukurnya. Dirinya tidak begitu cemas, Seijuurou memang sering terkena demam sejak kecil. Plester penurun panas dan obat sirup cukup untuk membuat putranya kembali sehat.

Ya, itulah pemikirannya yang naif, sangat naif, hingga tadi pagi dirinya mendapati bahwa suhu tubuh Seijuurou mencapai 42 derajat celcius, melewati batas maksimal.

Tentu saja Shuuzo segera membawa putranya ke rumah sakit. Baru saja, putra kecilnya mengalami kejang hebat, Seijuurou segera ditolong dengan berbagai cara, namun dokter berambut hijau yang menanganinya hanya bisa menunduk dan menggelengkan kepala.

Nijimura Seijuurou tidak bisa ditolong lagi.

Bibirnya digigit dengan kuat untuk menahan tangis, kini ia mengutuk diri yang bisa-bisanya pergi bekerja dengan tenang sedangkan putranya sendirian di rumah, walaupun Seijuurou berkata kalau bocah itu bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri, bukan berarti dirinya bisa bebas bekerja, menyelamatkan nyawa orang-orang, dan mengabaikan anaknya sendiri, bukan?

Saat ini, semua sudah terlambat.

Menarik nafas panjang, Shuuzo membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam kamar. Berusaha tidak terlihat kacau kala manik ruby yang bulat dan besar itu menatapnya sayu.

"Halo sayang," meski suara seraknya terdengar jelas, Shuuzo tetap berusaha tersenyum seperti biasa. Jemarinya mengelus pipi merah Seijuurou, bergetar sedih begitu merasakan kulit mulus itu sudah setara dengan air panas. Shuuzou mendudukkan diri di kursi sebelah ranjang sementara tangannya beralih menggenggam tangan mungil putranya.

"Bagaimana tidurmu nak? Nyenyak?" Dirinya tersenyum miris ketika mendapati gelengan lemah sebagai jawaban.

Kepala merah dielus penuh sayang, kecupan manis mendarat di keningnya. Seijuurou memejamkan mata menikmati bentuk kasih sayang yang diberikan ayahnya.

"Maaf..."

Shuuzo menunduk. Rasa bersalah melingkupi dirinya, terutama pada nuraninya dan juga pada Seijuurou. Padahal dulu dirinya sudah berjanji untuk merawat anak ini dengan baik tatkala dirinya memutuskan untuk mengadopsi bayi mungil yang ditinggalkan kedua orangtuanya tepat pada hari kelahirannya, hanya kepada anak itu dirinya rela merogoh kocek untuk merawat dan menyekolahkan Seijuurou di tempat terbaik.

Shuuzo ingin, sangat ingin, melihat Seijuurou tumbuh dewasa, masuk SMA dan berpacaran dengan gadis yang dia sukai, dia ingin melihat putranya menjadi orang sukses, mempunyai keluarga, dan hidup bahagia. Dia punya harapan besar untuk Seijuurou (yang secara biologis, memang bukan putranya, tapi secara nurani dan hukum, adalah anak tunggalnya), Tak perlu membuatnya bangga, melihat putranya bahagia saja sudah cukup baginya.

Tapi tampaknya harapan itu takkan pernah bisa didapatkannya.

"Papa...kenapa papa...menangis?"

Suara cempreng yang selama ini mengisi hari-harinya menyadarkan Shuuzo dari lamunannya. Tanpa dia sadari, pipinya telah basah karena air mata.

"Papa...jangan...menangis..."

Jemari mungil terangkat, mengusap mata Shuuzo yang basah, lalu mencubit pipi sang ayah lemah, sama seperti cara Shuuzo menghiburnya kala dirinya sedang sedih.

"Sei...baik-baik saja kok...Sei cuma...capek..." Seijuurou berusaha tersenyum.

 _'Apanya yang baik-baik saja, Sei?'_ Shuuzo tersenyum miris.

"Sei cuma...capek...papa..." senyuman polos berhasil dia tampilkan, "Sei hanya perlu...tidur, setelah...Sei...bangun...Sei akan...baik-baik saja..."

 _'Tentu saja sayang, setelah kau tidur, dan setelah kau terbangun nanti, kau akan baik-baik saja. Tapi bagaimana jika saat kau terbangun, kau berada dalam gendongan orang lain? Papa tidak rela nak...'_

"Papa...jangan nangis...sei ga suka...liat papa...menangis...masa papa kalah...sama Sei...?" Seijuurou mencoba bercanda, namun setitik air mata mengalir di pipinya, seakan Seijuurou sudah tau kenyataannya.

 _'Papa tidak kalah kok, kamu juga menangis...'_

Shuuzou berdiri, berhati-hati agar tidak menyenggol alat-alat yang terpasang di tubuh si kecil, sang ayah membawa putranya dalam pelukan penuh kehangatan dan kasih sayang tanpa mempedulikan kulitnya yang terasa terbakar, yang mungkin takkan bisa dia berikan lagi.

"Papa tau sayang, papa tau Sei anak yang kuat, papa percaya sama Sei..." bisiknya dengan suara bergetar. Tak ada lagi yang bisa dia katakan, otaknya kosong, semuayang ingin diucapkan menguap begitu saja.

"Papa...Sei ngantuk..."

Kalimat sederhana itu berhasil membuat Shuuzo membulatkan matanya. Sudah waktunya kah...

"Tidurlah sayang," jawabnya parau, "Tidurlah selama yang Sei inginkan, papa disini, papa akan menemani Sei disini..."

"Sei ngantuk...tapi Sei ga bisa tidur..." suaranya kian memelan, "Papa, bolehkah papa...nyanyikan...lagu pengantar tidur...untuk Sei?" Pintanya.

"Tentu saja sayang..." Shuuzou tersenyum sedih. Pelukan dilepas dan dirinya duduk di bangku, tangan kirinya menggenggam tangan Seijuurou sementara tangan kanannya mengelus kepalanya sayang.

* * *

 _"Tidur...tidur...Seijuurou sayang..._

 _Papa Shuuzo kan menggendongmu..._

 _Tidur...tidur...Sei-chan tercinta..._

 _Lelapkan tidurmu...mimpi yang indah..."_

* * *

Mendadak lidahnya kelu. Bibirnya bergetar mengingat bait selanjutnya dari lullaby kesukaan Seijuurou sejak bayi itu.

"Papa...kenapa...berhenti?" Tanya Seijuurou, "Kenapa...papa tidak lanjutkan...lagunya...?"

 _'Tidak...papa tidak bisa...'_

Tidak mungkin kan dirinya berkata, _'Papa Shuuzo selalu berdoa untuk masa depanmu yang indah,'_ yang nerupakan bait selanjutnya?

Ketika dia tau waktu putranya tinggal dihitung jari?

"M-maaf sayang...papa lupa..." Bohong. Shuuzo sama sekali tidak lupa, dia hanya...tidak mampu menyanyikannya...

"Ya sudah, Sei mau...dengar...dari awal...boleh?" tanya Seijuurou polos, menelan bulat-bulat kebohongan Shuuzo.

Bibir bawah digigit kuat-kuat, Shuuzo tersenyum lembut pada putra kesayangannya, "Tentu saja..."

Shuuzo merebahkan kepalanya ke samping kepala Seijuurou, membelai pipinya lembut seperti biasa, saat dia ingin menidurkan Seijuurou. Dan kali ini dia akan menidurkannya juga...

Kepala merah menoleh dan mencium pipinya, yang sayangnya tidak tercapai karena terhalang masker oksigen. Melihat kekecewaan di mata putranya, Shuuzo melepaskan sebentar masker oksigen itu dan membiarkan Seijuurou menciumnya, "Oyasumi, papa..."

Shuuzo tersenyum tipis, mencium kening Seijuurou sembari berbisik, "Oyasumi, Seijuurou..."

Si kecil menggeliat, merapatkan diri dalam pelukan hangat sang ayah, seperti setiap malam, saat dia bermimpi buruk dan ketakutan, atau saat dirinya merindukan Shuuzo. Didekapnya tubuh mungil Seijuurou sementara tangannya menepuk punggung putranya lembut.

* * *

 _"Tidur...tidur...anakku sayang..."_

* * *

Seijuurou mulai rileks, kepalanya disandarkan ke dada bidang sang ayah, senyuman sedih tersembunyi dalam bayang-bayang, menyiratkan ketidakrelaan untuk berpisah, namun tak punya pilihan lain selain menerima takdir.

* * *

 _"Papa Shuuzo kan menggendongmu..._ "

* * *

Ingatan saat pertama kali Shuuzo menggendong bayi Seijuurou yang kedinginan, tanpa dekapan lembut ibu yang telah meninggalkannya tak lama setelah dia lahir, tanpa pelukan hangat ayah yang juga meninggalkannya tanpa sempat melihat rupa putranya. Ingatan saat pertama kali Seijuurou tertawa lebar padanya, saat pertama kali Seijuurou terjatuh saat belajar berjalan, Shuuzo tak pernah melupakan semua itu...

Dia bahkan masih ingat bagaimana matanya terasa panas dan dadanya dipenuhi kebahagiaan saat Seijuurou memanggilnya _'Papa'_ dengan wajah ceria untuk pertama kalinya...

* * *

 _"Tidur...Tidur...Sei-chan tercinta..."_

* * *

Pelukan Seijuurou mulai melemah, dengkuran halus masih bisa terdengar di telinganya, namun Shuuzo tau, ini saatnya...

Disibakkannya poni yang menutupi kening Seijuurou, dikecupnya kening putranya lembut dengan bibir bergetar. Ya, Shuuzo harus merelakannya. Memang dia tak ingin berpisah secepat ini, tapi jika memang sudah waktunya, kenapa dia harus menyiksa Seijuurou dengan menahannya di tempat ini?

* * *

 _"Lelapkan tidurmu...mimpi yang indah..."_

* * *

Shuuzo berusaha tersenyum melihat wajah Seijuurou yang tampak damai, malaikat kecilnya tertidur lelap, begitu lelapnya hingga kau tak bisa lagi mendengar suara dengkuran halus ataupun melihat dada Seijuurou yang naik turun teratur.

"Oyasuminasai..." air mata membasahi wajah tampan Nijimura Shuuzo, kecupan terakhir dia berikan pada sosok malaikat yang telah hadir selama 6 tahun dalam hidupnya ini, malaikat yang telah mewarnai hidupnya yang monoton, putra tercintainya, "...Nijimura Seijuurou..."

* * *

 **A/N:**

Halo semuaaaa ^^ /pergi kamu

Maaf saya baru kembali setelah menghilang berbulan-bulan :' kali ini saya bawa fic NijiAka lagi nih :3

Ini...pendek dan gaje banget yah :' saya minta maaf :' ini efek homesick saya yang kini jauh dari orangtua :' Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari lullaby yang baru beberapa hari ini aku dengar. Jujur lagunya sangat indah (dan bikin baper), dan saat aku dengar lagu ini, entah kenapa aku malah kepikiran cerita ini :' ditambah efek homesic ya jadinya begini :"

Untuk informasi aja, latar belakang Seijuurou dalam fic ini sama dengan yang di fanfic nijiaka yang satunya (When the Lights Turn Off).

Oh iya, untuk yang berminat mendengar lullaby nya, bisa copy link dibawah ini trus hapus spasinya:

youtu . be / V7mZXOPGBi8

Jaa, terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah mampir membaca fic abal nan gaje ini.

Akhir kata, review please :'3


End file.
